


Does anyone know what happened to these fics

by phoenixfire2390



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfire2390/pseuds/phoenixfire2390
Summary: Please message me if you know what happened to them





	Does anyone know what happened to these fics

Hi does any one know what happened to the fanfiction Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness and Harry Potter and the Breeding Darkness I believe they where written by Athy I really loved them but I can't seem to find them


End file.
